1. Field of the Invention
A nail cleanser for nails on the human hand for the purpose of removing various types of stains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nails are a prideful accouterment of American females. They assidously file, shape, buff, oil and polish them in order to make them attractive. However, the appearance of nails is frequently spoiled by the presence of stains. This, of course, is particularly true where a clear polish is used or no polish at all is applied. Nails are notoriously porous and become more so with advancing age. This porousity increases their tendency to readily stain. The stains come from various sources. A primary source is nicotine from handling lighted cigarettes. Nails also pick up stains from various chemicals that are handled by women in their homes and occupations. In addition, nails yellow with age. This is believed to be caused by melamine, a brown pigment synthesized in the body by normal biological processes and carried up into the nails from the nail beds. Sometimes the stains appear as spots and sometimes as an overall coloration which permeates the nails or upon occasion only is present at the outer surfaces of the nails. It would be most desirable to remove such stains but to date no satisfactory cosmetic stain remover has been marketed, to the best of applicant's knowledge. The only relevant material that has been observed is an article in the Chemical Formulary of 1951 at volume IX page 91 where various bleaches are disclosed for finger nails. These, however, are not general purpose nail cleansers. Applicant also is aware of the following patents which disclose compositions including some of the chemical ingredients of the instant nail cleanser. However, the components are not used in the correct proportions for nail cleansing and indeed include many other chemical ingredients, all for purposes other than that of removing stains:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,366 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,437 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,967 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,293